<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Alley Fun by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916403">Back Alley Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Gags, Nipple Play, Top Amara, Tyreen is restrained by Amara's siren hands, bottom Tyreen, rape/noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara has her way with Tyreen in a back alley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amara/Tyreen Calypso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Alley Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part one of day 09</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyreen glared and tried to scream, but it was muffled by the three glowing fingers Amara had shoved in her mouth. She tried to wriggle free for the hundredth time, but like the before, Amara’s grip was strong.</p><p>Two glowing hands pinned her easily to the wall, while two had ripped her shirt to tweak and rub Tyreen’s nipples. They were a delicious red from all the abuse Amara was doing to them. The last hand was down her pants, working her clit over.</p><p>Her body shook with anger and she longed to touch her, to drain her of her powers and kill her. But Amara was being careful, staying well out of reach while her siren hands did all the work. She rested against the opposite wall, fingering herself while she watched.</p><p>She grinned, her pants around her thighs so Tyreen could see everything she was doing. Tyreen clenched her teeth and refused to cum, but it was impossible. She moaned loudly, body quivering as her juices spilled onto the alley ground.</p><p>“Oh! Finally!” Amara said without worry that someone walking by would hear them. “I am the best! I can get anyone to cum.” She grinned, her eyes dark. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum until someone sees the great Tyreen at my mercy.” She shoved the fingers deeper into Tryeen’s mouth to make her gag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>